Tragically In Love
by Jadaf
Summary: A typical love story, Syn had one best friend, Remus Lupin. She had fallen in love quickly with the wizard except one HUGE problem. She's a muggle, and she doesn't even know Remus is a wizard. Let along his other secrets.......or does she?


**Tragically In Love**

Characters: Owned by J.K. Rowling

Original Characters: Owned by Jadaf

**Chapter 1: We Finally Meet Again...How I miss you so

* * *

**

Tears. Salty water erupting from your eyes. Making your cheek sticky as they slide down the pale, tan, brown, or freckled skin of a person. Coming for various reasons, panic, laughter, happiness, sadness, pain, frustration, love. It all seems to be a trick, someone just trying to show your weakness, show that you are indeed human.

That you are indeed a child of God. Everything seems to be fake when it comes to tears. At least to me it seems to be that way. You may wonder who I am. I am what was left behind. I am the one girl who ever loved him for him, I am the first girl he ever kissed, I am the only girl he ever loved. That was before he left me. That was before he left me to rot in the horrid town. I wanted to hate him. He deserved it. But I could never hate the boy who made me cry. The only one I ever gave my heart too.

I felt his lips against mine. I ran my hands thorough his long brown hair. I felt the kiss deepen, but I stopped. I looked into bright almost yellow brown eyes of the boy I had known my whole life. The boy I had gone to elementary school with, had my first kiss with, the boy who came and added comfort to my life when my mom died. He was not only the boy I loved but my best friend. It was only two years ago that he left for good.

His dad moving away from the lake side town where everyone knew each other. I jumped up out the bed as I realized he was really gone. I thought that I would be over him by now. But the thought that I would probably never speak to him again is what broke my heart. He some how became the only person I trusted. I told him to call, he promised, but he never did. I never heard from him again. He had no idea how much he really hurt me.

I looked over and realize the sun was just peaking over the trees. I didn't smile; I just went to the bathroom to take a shower. As I got out I put on a sweat shirt and comfortable jeans.

I slipped my Chuck Taylor's on and let my wet honey blonde hair stays down. It would eventually dry on its own. I walked quietly down the stairs, grabbing a book on the way out the door, and walked towards the forest. It was my favorite and most comfortable place to relax. As I got near the lake, the sun was just beginning to touch it. I sat down and rested against a tree, taking out my favorite book, _Moby Dick_.

As I began to re-read the familiar words, _Call me Ishamel_, I felt someone staring at me. It was weird since no one ever came in that area. I looked up to see gray eyes looking at me interestingly. I stared at the eyes and to my astonishment a familiar name was said from the boy's lips. "Remus…there's a girl here." The gray eyes wrinkled slightly, that's when I looked at the whole face and noticed that the handsome boy was smiling. "What Sirius?" A boy came from behind a tree and stopped as he saw me. "Syn?" I didn't even smile or speak. I stood up but I could not move or say anything. Even though my heart was beating rapidly against my chest, I made no movement. The boy came to me and hugged me.

I couldn't speak so I only gasped. He pulled back from me, looking me up and down. "You look beautiful." That made me smile, I knew I looked far from beautiful, but Remus always told me that. At that moment, I couldn't control my emotions. I threw my arms around him and hugged the boy I longed to see again.

"I haven't seen you in forever." I finally said inhaling the scent of Remus. "I miss you Syn." " You miss me, then why the hell didn't you call me Lupin?" I hit his arm lightly as I tried to hide the smile still on my face. "Sorry, I have been going through a lot lately." He grinned at me, and of course I couldn't hide the smile any longer.

"I guess I can accept that. So, who's your friend?" I walked over to the boy and that's when I noticed he was not alone. There stood two other boys with him, one with untidy raven black hair and glasses, and the other one, a chubby blonde haired boy. "Guys, this is my friend Syn. She goes to a local high school around here." I looked at Remus strangely. I didn't see why he had to tell them that I went to a high school.

They all nodded their heads as if they understood something I didn't. I had never felt so awkward around Remus until now. "Syn, this is Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter." I shook all the boys hands as we stood ineptly next to each other. The silence was intense, and I felt any moment now I was going to just leave and not say a word.

Finally someone spoke. "So, you are in high school, what's that like?" I looked at the boy who spoke, James I think his name was. I knew I raised an eyebrow as words came to my lips, "Um, like any other high school." I couldn't help but think this boy was extremely strange. Why in the world would he ask me what a high school was like? James must have realized his mistake because he laughed nervously, "Oh, yeah. I guess I was just trying to break the silence." Remus decided to speak, "Well, um, I guess we should get going then…see you later Syn."

Remus nodded at the boys as they moved deeper into the forest. "Wait, you haven't spoken to me in two years and you are just going to leave." I said angrily. Remus looked at me with so much sympathy that I wanted to punch him. I did not want him to think I couldn't live without him. Which, in actuality I couldn't. "Don't give me that look Lupin." His friends smirked slightly at Lupin. "I'm sorry Syn, really I am, it's just…" He didn't add more to the statement.

He just turned around and walked off. "It was nice meeting you Syn." Sirius said in a charming voice. I could tell that he probably had all the girls in love with him. As they left me in the forest I couldn't help but feel sadden. I guess Remus did not love me as much as I did him. It was obvious I was just his past, a time in his life he did not want to relive.

I grabbed my book and went the opposite way of Remus and his friends. I speculate I should finally move on, and think no more of my first true love, Remus Lupin.


End file.
